<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're Too Shy, Let Me Know by DaintyDuck_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900932">If You're Too Shy, Let Me Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99'>DaintyDuck_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Himbo Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Himbo Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Idiots in Love, It's Not Discussed But, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s the problem?” she interrupts after the word ‘nubile’ leaves Reggie’s lips. </p>
<p>Luke and Reggie glance at one another and then away, the embargo on eye contact broken.</p>
<p>"In my defense, I didn’t exactly know how to react when Luke crowded me against the wall, froze, said, ‘Oh good, you’re here! Take this,’ and handed me your bra. Mixed signals, dude.” </p>
<p>Or: Julie is trying to date these boys and help them realize that they want to date one another, but they're a little emotionally constipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're Too Shy, Let Me Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She should have seen this coming. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe not this exact scenario, which is a little ridiculous, even for them. </p>
<p>Her favorite bra has been transformed into an exhibit, and these two have never scrutinized a work of art harder. Eye contact is a secondary language that they refuse to speak, even though she’s drilling holes in the back of their stupidly cute, scruffy heads. </p>
<p>Luke’s tongue is tripping over itself, stuttering replies, while Reggie delivers an impressive monologue, filling the air with all of the eloquent words he normally savors and carries close to his heart, keeping the moment suspended.</p>
<p>“Whoa, they really committed to the lacework on this. I mean, the scalloped frills that line the cups really compliment—the flowery designs in the lace on the back! If the uh, bow here in the center was any bigger it would be too much of a juxtaposition but as it is, there’s an excellent synergy, you know. The overall effect is umm, congenial.” </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Luke nods. “The uh—the bow, ex-exactly…” </p>
<p>Julie crosses her arms, concealing most of her chest as she sits on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>While similar antics were quite common when the band had to go on long tours, especially since Alex’d started dating one of their roadies, she’d hoped for a very different outcome today. </p>
<p>“Okay, you’ve both seen my breasts before, what’s the problem?” she interrupts after the word ‘nubile’ leaves Reggie’s lips. </p>
<p>Luke and Reggie glance at one another and then away, the embargo on eye contact broken. </p>
<p>Luke shifts his weight and rolls his shoulders as if he could physically dispel the awkwardness, whereas Reggie gains a pink flush that sits high on his cheekbones, not unlike when he throws himself into performing. </p>
<p>“In my defense, the bra is new to me. Solid choice, though. Also, I didn’t exactly know how to react when Luke crowded me against the wall, froze, said, ‘Oh good, you’re here! Take this,’ and handed me your bra. Mixed signals, dude.” </p>
<p>To Julie’s gratification, Luke is just as captivated by Reggie’s blush as she is. He traces the contours of his face with his eyes, and for a moment, he forgets to speak. </p>
<p>Reggie hums, blush deepening, and Luke shakes his head, mussed locks flying. </p>
<p>“I’ll admit, the bra threw me off. I wasn’t planning on having full hands when—” </p>
<p>As Luke falters again, biting his lip, a lightbulb goes off in Julie’s brain. She allows herself to fall back onto the mattress, skirt fluttering slightly. She continues to cradle her chest on the way down, not out of modesty, but solely because it would really freaking hurt if she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Julie? What’s wrong? Was it me, was the critique about the bow too much?” </p>
<p>Reggie, bless him, shoves his embarrassment aside to ask after her. It won’t get him off of the hook, though. Luke grabs Reggie’s shoulder, gently steering him ever so slightly so that he’s in front of Luke. He must’ve realized that Julie’s figured it out.</p>
<p>“You guys haven’t talked about this yet, have you?” she asks sweetly. </p>
<p>“We-ell…” </p>
<p>“I’m really...more of a man of action, it just so happened to backfire this one time—” </p>
<p>“One time? Uno? One? Do I need to remind you about the hotdog incident?” Julie cuts in. </p>
<p>She props herself up on her elbows to grab her shirt and put it back on, and she sees them wince. </p>
<p>“Also, you both implied that you’d discussed it, already! It’s been a week! Why do you think I left the door open, Luke?” </p>
<p>“You were overwhelmed with lust for me?” Luke tries. </p>
<p>Reggie snorts. Julie levels them both with a distinctly unimpressed stare, which wipes the smiles off of their faces. </p>
<p>Pushing herself off of the bed, she strides over and snatches the bra out of Reggie’s hands. He makes a noise of protest as she twirls around, flinging the bra over her right shoulder with the flair of a matador swinging their cape. </p>
<p>“Sexy times and all forms of lingerie are for men who aren’t emotionally constipated,” she chides, turning just enough to look at the boys over her left shoulder.  </p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Reggie sighs.  </p>
<p>Luke drapes himself over Reggie’s back, hooking his chin over the bassist’s shoulder and looping his arms around his chest. </p>
<p>“We’re sorry?” he offers. </p>
<p>Julie nods, throwing the bra on the bed and finding the nearest piece of furniture to lean on, a dresser in the right corner of the room. The boys shuffle to face her without breaking apart, which nearly gets a laugh out of her. She never could stay annoyed with them for long. </p>
<p>“You’re getting warmer,” she encourages, “keep going.” </p>
<p>Luke visibly tightens his hold on Reggie, ridiculously defined muscles tensing. Reggie brings his hands up to cover Luke’s arms, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Some of the tension bleeds out of him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Luke starts, “to both of you, but especially to you, Reg. I should’ve told you how I feel ages ago. It’s just...the more I thought about it, the less it seemed like a possibility. If I kept delaying it, putting it off, I could keep dreaming, pretending it was real. I l—” </p>
<p>He drags out the ‘l’ for some time. Julie is afraid he’s going to freeze again, but he pushes through it, “I like you so much, and so does Julie, and I also really want to date you. Um, please.” </p>
<p>Reggie’s cheeks are both pink and damp. His lower lip trembles. He’s always been an expert at reading between the lines, and he knows exactly what Luke didn’t say, Julie is positive. </p>
<p>“Okay, cute,” he chuckles wetly, “but I just figured Julie was hyping me up too much. I mean, it’s already amazing that she wants me when she has you, but you want me, too? Me? There’s no way I’m that lucky. Like, I’m the guy who can’t remember how to use a can opener.”</p>
<p>Luke buries a smile in Reggie’s shoulder, swaying a little, rocking them in place. Reggie closes his eyes and sinks into the embrace a little more, though they’ll all be crying soon if he doesn’t stop.  </p>
<p>“Why would two beautiful people who are so amazing together want to jinx that with me?” </p>
<p>Julie and Luke frown at one another. She comes to fold herself around Luke and Reggie so that Reggie is sandwiched in the middle, and her arms won’t reach around Luke’s back, but they’re holding her boys.   </p>
<p>“We’re even better with you, and we like you the way you are,” Luke tells him softly. </p>
<p>“Who cares about the can opener thing?” he continues, “You also made up that really cute essay about Julie’s bra, and write powerful music in a genre that’s become more generic and isn’t even our own, and you shred on like five different instruments, and you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, and kick ass at Trivial Pursuit, oh, and you have a nice ass, and—” </p>
<p>“We <em> will </em>serenade you every single time we sing Bright on stage from now on if you don’t start thinking more highly of yourself,” Julie threatens, stopping Luke before he can go on and on. </p>
<p>“No no, by all means, keep telling me about how much you like my ass. That’s doing wonders for my self-esteem,” Reggie says a little hysterically, but at least he’s stopped crying and he’s aiming for levity. </p>
<p>“We’d love to,” Julie moves her hands to squeeze his forearms, “if you would give us an actual answer. Consent is important, you know.” </p>
<p>He blinks at her, and his mouth has gone slack with awe. Twisting to look at Luke, lips brushing his jaw, he says, “Shit, she’s right. I didn’t actually say yes, did I?” </p>
<p>Luke smiles, gaze wavering back and forth between them both. </p>
<p>“Nope. What would we do without her?” </p>
<p>“Going off of today and the whole hotdog thing? Die of broken hearts or busted stomachs, probably.” Reggie nods sagely. </p>
<p>Luke finally unravels himself from Reggie and circles around to hoist her up, breaking her and Reggie apart, as well. </p>
<p>“Julie, our goddess,” he sings, and Reggie joins in, “Julie, nuestra reina—” </p>
<p>“Stop, stop, your Spanish accent is terrible!” she protests, but she can’t suppress her giggles. </p>
<p>Reggie throws up his hands, shrugging. Luke sets Julie down, but he leaves his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“We’ll serenade <em> you </em>later, then. Say you’ll date us already, Reg.” </p>
<p>“Someone could get serenaded now if you say yes,” Julie adds.  </p>
<p>“Well.” Reggie grabs one of each of their hands, and he leans into Luke’s space. He shivers.</p>
<p>“That’s an offer I can’t refuse,” he breathes, and he seals the deal by capturing Luke’s lips. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title Credit: Shamelessly taken from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3iEqGBZ2wcpVzhiAcwXVC6?si=bFiPjS3fTpuwTYhR1B6g7g">If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)</a> by the 1975, although the message there is a bit different.</p>
<p>I picture them being in their early 20's here, and this is an AU setting where the boys were born around the same time as Julie.</p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daintyduck99">@daintyduck99!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>